


even though my everyday is the same, it's special if i'm with you

by thirteenpijeys



Series: through thick and thin [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpijeys/pseuds/thirteenpijeys
Summary: i cant believe i've been continuously writing for days wow yas the fuckin glow up finally writer's block be damnedalso happy anniversary to my best boys seventeen!you can find me on twitter: @thirteenpijeys
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: through thick and thin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639165
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	even though my everyday is the same, it's special if i'm with you

"I'm finally home~"

Jihoon chuckles on his seat on the living room couch when he hears Soonyoung shout from their front door. "Welcome back" 

Soonyoung grins, walking towards him after he hangs his duffel bag on the rack. He flops himself on the soft couch and drops his head on Jihoon's shoulder, getting more comfortable as the smaller pats his hair while still busy checking the music sheets scattered on their coffee table which are obviously from his students.

"You took a shower in the studio.." Jihoon says when he notices he wears a too-dry-if-you-choreographed-for-hours shirt with a slightly damp hair and doesn't really smell of sweat.

"Yeah, I don't want to be nagged" Soonyoung nuzzles his neck, proud, then closing his eyes as he breathes in his husband's scent.

Jihoon smiles. It was a rule they made after they tied the knot. Since Soonyoung sweats like a dam and gets sick often, Jihoon declared: "I won't come near you if you smell after dancing and shit".

(In which Soonyoung pouts, "But you're not complaining when I'm sweaty while we're having sex"

Jihoon throws him a towel for that, face red as he shouts for him to just take a shower.)

Half an hour had passed when Jihoon finished grading his students' song compisitions, removing his glasses then lying himself on the surface of the couch. Soonyoung went to shower again with hot water because he said he didn't enjoy taking a bath with the studio's freezing cold water.

Getting up, he heads toward their kitchen to cook dinner. Jihoon admits Soonyoung and him were bad cooks at first, but since they know they won't survive always eating fast food and ordering delivery like how they did when they were still dating back in college, they seeked help from Mingyu who took them to cooking workshops.

"That looks tasty," Soonyoung carefully snakes his arms around the younger's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

Jihoon laughs, "Soonyoung, this is just spam" He hears the other reply "It'll still taste great since it's you who's cooking it" so he rolls his eyes playfully, nudging him away to check the cooking rice. "Please get off me or I'll burn myself here. Can you go heat up the soup?"

Soonyoung kisses his neck before pulling away, "Sure."

They prepare and eat dinner mostly in silence, both tired from their work; but nothing is awkward. They already know everything about each other from being best friends since middle school anyway so this silence they have is considered normal and peaceful as they're just both introverts.

When they're finally under the covers, Soonyoung pulls Jihoon for a lazy make out session. Their kisses are slow, lips softly pressing to each other. When Soonyoung adjusted his position to hover over the younger, Jihoon wraps his arms around his neck loosely. Sometimes they let their noses brush when they need to breathe for air, before connecting their lips again for another kiss. 

Jihoon decided to end their session after who knows how long because he feels sleep taking over him. Cupping Soonyoung's face, he kisses him long and deep. "Let's go to sleep"

Soonyoung smiles, also getting sleepy. He kisses his husband's forehead before laying back again on the bed. "Okay, good night"

Jihoon turns to him, noticing he already has his eyes closed. Smiling, he throws an arm around his torso, replying back a "Good night" before he closes his eyes and follow the other in drifting to sleep. 

He feels Soonyoung pull him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe i've been continuously writing for days wow yas the fuckin glow up finally writer's block be damned  
> also happy anniversary to my best boys seventeen!  
> you can find me on twitter: @thirteenpijeys


End file.
